


Holding hands

by twentysevenclub



Series: 30 day OTP challenge [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Fluff, Fuck the last f, I've always wanted to do a phanfiction, M/M, flufff, hand holding, i don't know how to tag tho, idk - Freeform, less than 500 words, no TW, so here i am, they're boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysevenclub/pseuds/twentysevenclub
Summary: Where Phil is not quite used to hold Dan handsOr where they've been dating for two months and holding hands is their biggest way to say "I love you"





	Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I've been part of the phandom since 2014 and I've always wanted to write some phanfiction but never really got any ideas so when I saw this challenge it was a big "why not?" for me.  
> English is not my first language and honestly this is going to suck but thanks for reading.  
> Leave Kudos and comment!!!!

They were holding hands, not that they think too much about it because they were already used to it by now, but when Phil decides to see their intertwined hands and let a blush appear on his cheeks he realize that even though they've been dating for almost two months by now, he couldn't quite get used to such simple and cute action.

But maybe this had a reason and it was that, for them, holding hands was an easier way to say "I love you", because they both knew how big those words were and neither had the guts to say them yet so whenever they felt the need to they just held hands and share a knowing smile and keep doing whatever they were doing.

While Phil's thinking about all this Dan stares at him, he observes every detail on his boyfriends face. Dan is so in love that can't help to squish Phil's hand and then share a knowing smile with him.

"Do you want me to let it go?" Says Dan after a while of them walking down the street and Phil shakes his head.

"Never let it go, not in a million years Dan" The last frown a little because it was the first time Phil said something like this

"Everything's okay?" He asks and they stay in silence.

Phil nods after a while and they enter to a random shop and start looking for a new game.

"I think I might be ready," Dan says while they're on the line to pay it.

"Ready for what?" The black haired boy says as he closes the distance between Dan's lips and his so they're touching. They kiss for a couple of seconds and smile still face to face

"Ready for saying that I love you" The blue-eyed boy stares for a second looking for any signal that this might be a dream but when he finally agrees that it's not it's their turn to pay.

They leave the store and he takes a long breath holding Dan's hand again to catch his attention, the brown-haired boy looks at his boyfriend as Phil he squeezes Dan's hand three times saying "I love you" back without actually saying it.

Dan smiles at Phil and hugs him.

"I love you too Phil"

They've been dating for almost two months and finally one of them got the guts to say those three big words and maybe one day Phil would find them too, but until then Dan is okay with him squeezing his hand three times while sharing a knowing look.

 


End file.
